


See you soon

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (spoiler warning for manga until chapter 233), Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Getting Together, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Nationals arc, Spring High arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: Kageyama Tobio took a little more back with him from Tokyo then just training or the sense of stronger players. He's on the road to the Spring High and within the starting days at this new stage. Yet Kageyama is plagued by an irritating smile and a smooth voice which he last saw and heard here in Tokyo. Unable to figure out this new and weird feelings, Kageyama keeps thinking of the boy he met here, another setter from the Kansai area.What to do when he sees Miya Atsumu again... it's a mystery even to Kageyama.





	See you soon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this wayyyy back as a practice for 'In a city of millions'. It is my being's sole purpose to write Get Together fics for all my pairs ( ╯°□°)╯ ┻━━┻ I also tried to write it differenlty that I would usually approach it but... I think it's a little more exciting?? Maybe???? Hopefully~~????
> 
> Anyway, I hope the miyakage fans will enjoy *v*!

After shouldering off Hinata's sleeping head for the third time, Tobio puts his chin on his hand and stares outside the window. He's never been one to take in the sights and would usually sleep, just like Hinata was now. Tobio wasn't nervous, going to nationals. It felt more like a place he should be going, and their team earned their spot. But while their bus rode on over the highway towards Tokyo, he couldn't shake this irritating feeling from his stomach as he saw how much closer they were getting to the capital. 

He'd eaten right. He always did. Keeping himself in shape and feeding his body the needed nutritions was key in being able to play well. Going over what he'd eaten today, he definitely had enough fluids as well, Tobio can't pinpoint anything in his diet as the source of his current uneasiness. It wasn't as if Takeda was a bad driver either, and Tobio has never been sick while in a moving vehicle. 

Staring at his reflection, his mind starts playing tricks, showing him another face. Unlike his own, it smiles back, eyes hooded and unnerving. Miya's face, unwanted and unneeded, has been on his mind a lot since he came back from the Youth camp.

Tobio's hand slips over his mouth when he grumbles. 

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

Running is the only way to free his mind. Even when he's competing with Hinata or hearing Tsukishima's mild warnings behind him, he can let himself loose and think of nothing. They've been gone for a good ten minutes now, and Tsukishima wasn't making them turn around yet. Slumped over the bike, he didn't bother them at all.

The weather’s fine, too. Tobio liked the colder season for running, given that he could make his body heat up against the freezing temperatures. He rather liked his outfit; his long tights protected him against the wind and feeling cool while running against it. 

What bothered Tobio, once again, was the memory of a flashing smile. Lips moving, forming words. A parting greeting. 

Groaning, Tobio runs faster, wanting to out-run the image. Behind him Hinata shouts, and even further away, Tsukishima steps on the pedals to follow, tch-tch-tch-ing after him.

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

Letting Sawamura's scolding roll over him, Tobio says his 'yes'es and 'sorry's, watching Hinata bow in several apologies to accompany his murmured words. Tsukishima stands behind them looking into nothing, hands buried into his pockets. 

"Alright, you can go and join Yamaguchi now." Sawamura sighs, letting the three first years trod off to get their things for the baths. 

"This is all your fault, Stupidyama!" Hinata groans, while Tsukishima chuckles, making him groan more. Tobio barely registers the name-call, or Tsukishima's biting additions. 

"Yeah, I know," he simply says when they enter their sleeping quarters, leaving Hinata and Tsukishima stunned at the door. He doesn't bother with Yamaguchi's questions, who soon focuses on Tsukishima for the answers anyway.

Idling about with his bathroom things, Tobio sets them aside and checks his phone. He blinks as he remembers that he never put Miya's number into it, even after the bastard slipped him a note with it on. Suddenly aggravated, Tobio pushes his phone deep down into his bag again, then takes his stuff and follows his fellow first years into the bath when Yamaguchi calls. 

It's ridiculous anyway, Tobio notes to himself as he undresses. He never gave Miya his number in return, and never followed his request of 'Text me when you're back.'

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

Asahi, Tanaka and Hinata are the most restless sleepers, constantly tossing and turning in their sheets. Tobio, staring at the ceiling, wonders if it is an 'ace' thing before the matches start tomorrow. There's no reason to be nervous, he believes. They each have their strengths, and they're well aware of their weaknesses, which Tobio tries to overcome with his set ups. 'Little goody-two shoes.'

The voice rings in his head, and Tobio tosses, turns, and groans, even after their ace, mental ace, and wannabe ace, have fallen soundly asleep. It isn't what Miya said at the camp, but what he said _after_ it ended that haunts Tobio most of all.

'-soon, Tobio-kun.'

"Shut the fuck up," Tobio murmurs in his pillow as he pouts.

"You tell 'em," Nishinoya snorts sleeping, before snoring back into a rest Tobio craves so much himself.

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

On the ride to the stadium, Tobio is sure of it; the misbehaviors of his mind and body are not due to anxiety of being at nationals. He's excited for it, although it doesn't show.

He's anxious and apprehensive of seeing Miya again. Last time... No, he can't let himself be distracted by what happened. He's here, now, and the stadium where the opening ceremony is held looms around the corner. Tobio focuses all his energy and attention towards the place he's longed to be after all this time.

But when Tobio allows himself a small smile, he remembers Miya's chuckle, so close on his lips.

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

This stadium is way different from any venue he's played in before. Tobio looks up to the ceiling. Half-blinded, half-mystified, he finds himself squinting at the many lights that shine down on him. This is the road he wants to take. The more he grows, the larger the place and the crowd will be. And the bigger the stakes will become along the way. He's a setter, and this is his natural habitat, his place to be. Tobio can't let any change of arena end in failure, and he has to accommodate his teammates who are all in the same boat with him. 

Although they changed places for the warm up, he still thinks of the distance between his fingers and that ceiling. But he has to play like usual so the team play at their best. Tobio really doesn't give a crap if he's a goody-two shoes setter because of it.

"Shit," Tobio murmurs when a toss goes awry. Tanaka still manages to slam it down. No more distractions. No more thoughts of Miya. They're forbidden.

"Ah, my fingers." Tanaka hisses, requesting sports tape. 

He’s off to the side where Yachi bustles about, and they’re so close to Tobio that the pull and rip of the tape sounds louder in his ears than the rest of the warm up happening around him. Tobio is mesmerized by the white tape as it unfolds- _Three fingers curl around his right hand. They shared the same blisters, covered their fingers in the same tape. Tobio's mind blanks-_

"Shit, shit shit!" Tobio groans to himself, his sharp eyes zooming to the next teammate who throws up a ball for him to toss. He has to concentrate. Shaking all thoughts of Miya off him, his arms raise for the set. 

_"See you soon, Tobio-kun. Let's have fun at nationals,"_

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

Miya said goodbye once. Tobio watched the back of all their heads, including Miya's, leave the venue of the Japan Youth camp. 

Even when he faced the cold of the Tokyo skies grace his face, and walked side by side his new friend, he hadn't thought much of it. "See you at Spring high," had seemed a normal good bye, said in the dialect of Kansai. 

Unlike what happened right at the train station.

Tobio can still feel it in his bones. The winds blew a gentle breeze, trains came and went. He listened to the announcements all around him, waiting for the train that would take him back to Miyagi. He had said goodbye to the Shinzen boy, who had been kind enough to take him to the right platform. 

And then a hand touched his.

He thinks about it all the time. No matter where he goes, the memory burns him alive. It resonates stronger and more fearsome as soon as the bus turns off the highway and into Tokyo city. And no matter how hard he's tried, Tobio cannot forget.

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

Three fingers curl around his hand, and for a second, Tobio's body stiffens. Widened eyes gaze upon the person who said good bye moments ago. Right there at the platform, Miya takes his hand, and tugs him away from the other travelers.

"Uh," Tobio starts, but it's no use. Whatever question he was going to ask is swallowed by Miya's mouth.

Miya's mouth on his, kissing him.

"I forgot to give you something," Miya chuckles, his nose touching Tobio's, whose mind has gone blank. He feels a rustle of paper in his palm, Miya's hand pressing against it. "Text me when you're back." 

Miya's eyes stare into him, and Tobio feels that same ever-present smile on his lips, which burn from the touch; it’s been directed to him a lot these last couple of days. He's never kissed anyone, never gave it much thought. Fingers curling around the piece of paper, he traps Miya's fingers within, needing an explanation. 

Miya laughs, his shoulders shaking. When at last Tobio can make himself look up to Miya's face, he's sure of it; he feels like he’s standing mid-air. Floating on absolutely nothing. 

"See you soon, Tobio-kun. Let's have fun at nationals, and call me whenever." 

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

They win the first match. Relieved that it all worked out in the end, Tobio slumps to the back line with his teammates and bows towards the first team they defeated on their road to winning nationals. He hides a victorious smile. Somewhere deep down, he hopes Miya saw it. 'Being obedient isn't such a bad thing when you're winning', he wants to tell him.

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

"Call me whenever."

It was his first kiss. When Tobio envisioned kissing someone, he never knew if it was a boy or a girl. He always imagined it as something awkward. How could two mouths possibly fit together in a way that wasn't uncomfortable? Tobio has seen and heard his senpais talk about it. He's looked at the shoujou manga Nishinoya would sometimes read. The entire exchange seemed to be too blushy and socially unacceptable when Tobio read those stories. 

Tanaka's dramas and Western series weren't much better, either. There, kissing appeared to be wild, so flawed and full of mixed emotions. Stuff Tobio doesn't have the time for.

Volleyball, and nothing else.

So when Miya kissed him, it was too fast to understand, too confusing to even comprehend what happened or why Miya looked so pleased beyond belief. But one thing Tobio had picked up.

Generally, you asked permission first, or had made it clear that both parties were interested. 

Miya's fingers and the piece of paper had hung loosely around Tobio's hand. He’d crushed it afterwards. He should've thrown it at Miya's face, even it was immature. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t throw it away either.

Instead Tobio had vowed to show more reaction the next time he'd see Miya. 

Which was right now.

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

"I am sorry, it will take just a moment." Tobio bows to coach Ukai and Takeda, then leaves the group of black and specks of orange to see what Miya wants of him. There's so many people here, coming and going. But Tobio could spot that distinct hair from anywhere, and the smile that came with it.

"Hey hey, Tobio-kun. Congrats on your first win." Miya chuckles, taking a step closer to where Tobio’s standing. He’s sweating from the exercise, but his entire body is heating up again for an unknown reason. Surely Miya wouldn't do anything outrageous with so many people watching...

"Here, here." Miya guides him away from the crowd, and as adrenaline fills Tobio's being, he follows. It will be troublesome if he loses his team, but he has a few things to say to Miya. 

But when they find an empty corridor, those words get shoved back down his throat when Miya pushes him against the wall. His lips are on top of Tobio's, not quite the deja-vu, it’s rougher today. 

"Again, congrats on-"

Tobio’s had it.

Humphing once, he pushes the palm of his hand against Miya's face, and creates an arm's distance. Miya smiles against his hand, confidence locked into place. Tobio fumes, hating the way his body feels, what Miya's stupid grin is doing to him. 

"My position as setter and the way I play doesn't carry outside of the court. I won't be 'attentive' for your entertainment and comfort. Stop kissing me." Tobio growls out, his hand sinking back to his side when Miya catches it and kisses the soft inside first.

"Ah, sorry. Should I have asked permission, perhaps? Seeing you this way surely is entertaining, but that's not why I'm kissing you, Tobio-kun."

"Then why-"

"You're a crow alright. But one that hasn't taken flight apart from a group." Miya grins, holding Tobio's hand which feels useless and unable to counter. "I kissed you to show you my feelings, and to see what yours would be."

"I don't have feelings." Tobio murmurs, hating that he's blushing. Hating that his body doesn't do what he wants. 

"No? And you don't want me to kiss you... Then I apologize for my behaviour." The words don't suit the face, Tobio thinks. Miya's smile doesn't falter, even when he lets go of Tobio's hand. "I was sure that I caught you staring at me at camp, and not from a setter's point of view. But if you say it's just a misunderstanding..."

Tobio looks at his feet. He remembers looking at Miya. Looking at him more than at any of the other setters that had been at camp. Maybe once or twice he had a passing thought that Miya's features were pleasing to the eye, to some people, but surely that didn't mean he has developed 'feelings’?

"And here I thought you were just being shy... Huh, that's why you didn't call me, I guess." Miyta's eyes glance to the side, his smile falling away. "You didn't think about me once? Even after the kiss?"

Tobio's throat swells. He cannot lie, it's not in his veins to do so. Cursing to the side, he balls his fists. Being honest feels like burden. If he doesn't say anything, Miya will go, leaving him alone. He won't kiss him anymore. Can Tobio forget about the phone number and the kisses? Forget how Miya's hand feels, and how much attention he gave Tobio?

"No, that's not true. I," Tobio forces his mouth open, to speak what he knows. "I was thinking about you..."

Miya doesn't return back into his space. He keeps firmly rooted to where Tobio’s pushed him. Tobio can only stare at his feet. 

"I've never..." He bites his bottom lip, unable to tell voice his inexperience. It’s been volleyball, and nothing else, for as long as he can remember. His body had never felt right if he wasn't playing. But after camp his body hadn't felt right, even when he returned to his home and his familiar court, not when his mind was constantly bringing up memories. The memory of Miya's mouth on his, of his soft words, of his softer touch.

Whatever it is inside of him, Tobio doesn't know. He cannot name it. He can only act.

His hands reach out for Miya's sides, and he kind of likes the surprised look he catches on his face before Tobio returns the kisses he's been given, giving it everything to make it better than the other two. Miya's hands are on his arms, holding him, without pushing. When Miya's tongue licks over Tobio's, Tobio backs off, shaking his head.

"I don't have time for this." He grunts out, half meaning the moment right now, and half meaning the whole business that comes with relationships. Miya chuckles against his cheek.

"Yeah, I understand. We're here for a reason, right?" Miya drawls his Kansai dialect across the shell of Tobio's ear. "We should finish this first, and then we'll see... You still got my number?"

"...Yes."

"Good. Call me, Tobio-kun. I mean it."

Miya's fingers caress from above his hard elbows down to Tobio's lower arms, not quite catching his hands. "Take good care of yourself, okay? See you." 

Mouthing his goodbye against Tobio's cheek, Miya leaves right after. At the end of the corridor, he points Tobio to where his team is waiting.

Tobio takes a peak, then opts to run into the bathroom first. He needs cold water to treat his red face, before he can show himself to any of his club members again.

Splashing his face, he vows to return each and every one of Miya’s favours, three fold.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way... Apart from Zero, who else would be into miyakagemiya?? I'm not actually talking about twincest here. I mean like, accidental stories were Kageyama thinks he's talking to Miya (Atsumu) but it's Osamu instead, stories were both brothers are into Kageyama and he's into them, stories of co-existence and no rivalry. One of the things I'm working on is an established relationship between Atsumu and Tobio, in which Osamu is ace but still yearns for human contact. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments (if you dare~) or reach out to me on [tumblr](http://fish-wifey.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/fukurouDAMN) for a freer talking experience ovo (private messages are okay too ofc :D) It helps me out knowing what would be wanted in terms on what I should work on first.
> 
> Thank you for considering replying, in any case (≧▽≦)!!


End file.
